


Uncooperative Children

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [36]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children are being playful and driving their mothers slightly crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncooperative Children

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Cindy fit the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened and she was immediately assaulted with the sound of laughter, water splashing and her lover’s grumbles for Lily to stay still.

She hung up her coat and dropped her bag in the living room, before walking further into the house toward the bathroom. The scene that greeted her was absolutely hilarious.

One-year-old Lily was sitting in the half full tub, Lindsay unsuccessfully trying to bathe her. There was water and soap bubbles everywhere on the floor and the brunette’s jeans were soaked through from where she was kneeling next to the tub right in the middle of a huge puddle.

The redhead toddler looked gleefully happy, splashing water with feet and hands and giggling at her mother’s frustrated expression. Ashley was also right in the middle of a puddle but looking far happier than the inspector. She laughed and blew soap bubbles and foam around.

Cindy chuckled in amusement, gathering everyone’s attention. Lily’s eyes lit up. “Mama!” She exclaimed excitedly, raising her arms up and grinning widely. She tried getting to her feet, but slipped and fell back into the water, releasing another cloud of strawberry scented bubbles into the air. Said cloud landed right in Lindsay’s face and the woman started flailing her arms about, trying to clear her vision.

The brunette girl quickly dove into the bubble mountain and landed on her mother, who lost her balance and fell back on the floor with a thud and a splash.

The reporter started laughing hysterically when her lover’s head popped up from the bubbles to glare at her. Then she turned her frown on her three-year-old daughter, who was sitting on her legs and grinning widely, sporting a fluffy cone of bubbles and foam on her head.

Lindsay couldn’t help but start laughing as well.

******

 

Much, much later, when Lindsay and Ashley were free of their wet clothes, Lily was clean and smelling of strawberries and the bathroom was water and bubble free, Cindy served dinner.

The redhead girl sat on her brunette mother’s lap, refusing to eat carrot soup and stealing rice from the woman’s plate instead. Across from them sat Ashley, making weird faces, while eating spaghetti with her hands. This of course made her younger sister giggle.

“Lily!” Lindsay said exasperatedly. “Will you please not eat my food? You should be eating your soup.”

“Don’t wanna!” The girl made a face. She then pointed to the bowl of soup “Mommy ead soub.” The inspector snorted in amusement.

“Ashley! Would you eat your spaghetti with a fork and not dangle it all over the place?!” Cindy admonished, trying to grab her daughter’s hands. The girl pulled her hands out of her mother’s reach, only to send the strands of pasta flying in the air. They landed on an unsuspecting Martha who let out a surprised bark and then tried wriggling out of the food’s grasp.

Both children giggled and laughed, while the mothers sighed in utter dismay at the chaos.


End file.
